1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, particularly to a portable electronic device with a battery cover assembled thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and so on. Conventional batteries are detachably received in the portable electronic device, and battery covers are designed to connect with housings of the portable electronic devices to package the batteries. When the power of the batteries is exhausted, people detach the battery covers from the housings to recharge or replace the batteries. However, people may forget to or not properly assemble the battery covers to the housings again and may lose the battery covers as a result.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.